


Brittany Says Relax

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides the guys in New Directions are under a lot of stress and volunteers his girlfriend to help them all relax, and Brittany gets passed around and used by her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GKM fill for the following prompt: Sam decides that the guys in the New Directions are under a lot of stress with important glee competitions, tests, and football games coming up. He knows that getting off is a great way to relieve stress, but not all the glee guys have girlfriends, and if they do, most of them won't put out. He decides to volunteer his girlfriend for the task. Brittany gets passed around and used by all the glee guys, and it doesn't even occur to her to be upset or to refuse. The guys take turns meeting Brittany in the bathroom during class, driving her home to fuck in the car, and calling her over to their houses at any time for blow jobs, sex, anal, or anything else they feel they need in order to be properly de-stressed. Eventually they decide to try to dp her and it all ends in a good old fashion gangbang.
> 
> Gangbang scene will be in the second chapter.

Sam knows better than anyone how stressful it can be to be a teenager. It's hard enough having to deal with crushes and popularity and school work and possible jobs, but add football and Glee club to the mix, and it's overwhelming.

He's constantly feeling himself getting stressed out over important games, hard tests or big singing competition, and he knows all of his friends feel the same. The difference is though, he has Brittany to help relieve some of that stress. Nothing calms him down better than getting off, and he knows that any time he starts feeling the pressure, all he has to do is call up his girlfriend and she'll come over and help him out.

He shares his solution with his buddies one day after a grueling football practice, and they all groan with jealousy, wishing they had girlfriends willing to put out for them like that.

"Why don't you just use Britt?" he suggests, pulling his shirt over his head.

Puck laughs at his words at first, until he notices his friend isn't laughing with him. "Wait, are you serious? You'd let us tap that anytime we want?"

"Sure," he shrugs, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Why not? That's what bros are for, right? Besides, we're teammates, so helping you is helping me."

Puck shares a look with his friends and they all grin, sharing high fives of celebration. "Best bro ever, right here."

"Just let me know when you need her, and I'll make sure she's there," Sam tells them, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder and nodding to his friends. "You can use her whenever and wherever you need her."

* * *

**[Artie].**

Brittany finds Artie in the choir room, rolling his chair in a circle as he mutters to himself, clearly freaking out about something. "Artie, what's wrong? Sam told me get here quick."

"I'm freaking out, Britt," he shouts at her, parking his chair and looking up at the blonde as she makes her way towards him. "I'm trying to practice the song I want to sing to Sugar during Glee this afternoon, but what if she hates it and totally rejects me in front of everyone?"

"She totally won't do that," the blonde promises, gripping the arms of his chair. "You've got some serious moves, and she'd be an idiot to turn you down, and I know for a fact that Sugar's a genius, so she'll love it. I promise."

Artie nods, taking a deep breath. He swallows thickly and runs his gloved hands up Brittany's bare arms, stopping at her biceps and pulling her closer. "I just really need you to help me calm down."

"Of course," she smiles, winking at him and immediately going to work on his belt. Once she's gotten him undone, she tugs at his pants, having a little difficulty getting them down to his thighs without being able to lift him off his chair. She manages though, and reaches through the flap of his boxer, pulling his cock out.

He reaches up and tangles his hand in her hair, getting a firm grip and pulling her forward, shoving her face into his lap. "Now suck my cock."

Brittany does as she's told, immediately sucking his dick into her mouth, easily taking his entire length in his softened state. It doesn't take long for her skilled mouth to work him up to full length, and soon she's only able to take a third of his shaft in mouth. He doesn't seem to care what she can take though, because he keeps pushing her head down further, forcing his cock down her throat until the head is pressing against the back of it.

She tries to swallow around his girth a few times until it's too much to take and she starts gagging on his size, her throat protesting the pressure. Artie holds her head in place still, letting her choke on his dick until he knows she absolutely can't take anymore, then relents, loosing his grip and letting her pull back to gasp in some air.

"Fuck," she cries, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. He only gives her enough time to catch her breath before he's pulling her back towards his crotch, sighing when he feels his cock sliding back into her warm mouth.

"That's right, Britt," he moans, tightening his grip on her hair and pulling her head up and down, guiding her mouth along his cock. "Take my cock like the little slut you are. You love choking on my dick, don't you? Sucking me off until I come in your mouth and then swallowing my load. So fucking dirty."

"Mmm hhmmm," she mumbles around his cock, her tongue sliding up the underside as he pulls on her hair. She feels his grip start to loosen and she lingers at the head, wrapping her lips around the tip and letting her tongue lap up the precum forming. She brings a hand up stroke Artie's shaft, twisting her wrist as she works him up to orgasm.

Her tongue runs along the slit at the tip of his dick, and she flinches when his hands tug at her hair in reaction. She speeds up her pumps, slipping her lips down his cock to take more of it into her mouth again as he nears the edge. Her palm slides up and down his shaft as her tongue licks and licks, and it's not long until Artie is crying out in warning, exploding into her mouth and shooting his gooey cum down her throat. She eagerly drinks up every drop, swallowing his load with pleasure.

Her hand slows as she pulls back and sucks on the tip of his cock, making sure he's given her all he has to offer. She smiles around his dick as he slumps back into his chair, letting go of her hair entirely and reaching up to adjust his glasses. He looks down at her and laughs, shaking his head. "You know, suddenly? Not so nervous anymore."

* * *

**[Puck].**

Brittany is just cuddling into Sam's side when his phone starts buzzing, signaling he's getting a text. Brittany sighs when he immediately pulls away, reaching over to his night stand to read the message.

**need britts ass now – send her over asap**

"It's Puck," he tells Brittany, taping his screen and tossing his phone back where it was. He gives her side a pat, signaling for her to get. "He needs you."

"Now?" she questions, eying the alarm clock beside his bed. "It's after midnight."

Sam shrugs. "You know his pool cleaning business isn't doing too well. Not that many pools being used in the fall. I told him to let me know whenever he needed you to get him off, so come on, I'll drive you over and wait out in the car."

Brittany slips on some shorts and the two of them get over to Puck's house in record time. Sam parks the car and gives Brittany a kiss, sending her off to slip into Puck's bedroom window. When she gets inside, Puck is already naked and hard, fisting his thick cock in his hand as he waits.

"Took you long enough, Pierce," he grunts out, stilling his hand and nodding her over. "Get over here, I need you  _now_."

Brittany hurries over to the bed and is just about to drop down to her knees when he grabs her and roughly throws her face first onto his bed. She doesn't even have time to try to turn around before he's roughly tugging her shorts down her legs, spreading her cheeks and diving in. He licks and sucks at her asshole, softening the muscles just enough for him to slip his finger inside without resistance. He pushes his digit in and out of her a few times before he adds another, grinning at the way the tight hole stretches around them. He only fingers her long enough to fit a third one in there before he pulls out of her completely, quickly spreading some lube over his throbbing cock and her stretched hole.

"Fuck, I love your ass, Pierce," he groans, guiding his cock towards its destination. He easily pops the head in, biting his lip as he pushes the rest of his length inside of her. He knows she usually needs a bit more prep before she's ready to take his thick cock, but he's too fucking horny to wait any longer, so she's just gonna have to take it. "Feels so fucking good around my cock."

"Oh, ow, oh god," she moans, grimacing as Puck bottoms out inside of her. His dick is the thickest she's ever taken, and it's always hard to take him in the ass. He loves it though, and usually refuses to have her any other way. He says it's because not many other girls at school will let him do anal, so he always saves it for her. "I can't-"

"I don't fuck care if you can't, Britt Britt," Puck grunts out, pulling his cock out to the tip before burying it inside her again. He ignores her cries of pain, because before long, they turn into moans of pleasure as she gets used to his size. Once he knows she can take it, because really, he doesn't want to hurt her or anything, he speeds up his thrusts, his hips slapping loudly against the flesh of her ass cheeks each time he barrels down on her. "God, you feel so fucking good, just what I needed after this shitastic day. You really know how to cheer a guy up."

Brittany can only moan in acknowledgement, as Puck shifts behind her, sliding his big hands up her back and pressing her body into the mattress, using her as leverage to thrust deeper into her. She's just barely able to slip a hand underneath herself to reach her clit, and she starts rubbing furiously, working herself up.

Puck is usually able to out last her, but he must be really stressed today, because she's just nearing the edge when she feels his cock expanding in its tight confines, getting three more thrusts in before he's spilling his load into her ass. He lets out a long, loud moan as he bucks his hips against her, and he's still leaking into her when she comes herself, clamping down on his dick and pulling it deeper inside of her, milking him dry.

He collapses on top of her when he's finished, trapping her trembling body between him and his bed, huffing into her ear. "Give me a minute to text your boyfriend to tell him it's gonna be a little longer. I'm definitely gonna need a second round."

* * *

**[Finn].**

Brittany is just about to take her usual seat beside Sam in history class, when he stops her and nods towards Finn across the room. "Go sit next to Finn. He's starting in tonight's game and if we lose we're out. He's really freaking out."

The blonde nods and skips over towards the other boy, slipping into the empty chair beside him and bumping their shoulders together. "Hey, Finn. I hear you need a distraction."

"Big time," he sighs, and she can hear the nervousness in his voice right away. "I seriously need to get off before my head explodes."

"Lean back then," she instructs, reaching over to the boy's lap and unzipping his jeans. She reaches into his pants and pulls out his soft cock, discreetly starting to stroke him under his desk.

She turns her head to the front when their teacher starts talking, pretending to listen to whatever she's saying as Finn's shaft starts to grow in her grip. She pumps up and down, her slick palm giving Finn the friction he craves. "Yeah, Britt. Just like that, keep going."

Brittany wasn't planning on stopping. She bites back the giggling that threatens to escape when Finn bucks into her hand, always loving the thrill of getting one of the guys off in public like this. It's especially fun with Finn, because he's so lanky and awkward normally, but he tends to get even more jerky and out of control when he comes.

She glances over to her boyfriend to find he's watching them with an amused smile, and she sends him a wink, as she sweeps her thumb over the tip of Finn's dick, gathering the precum and spreading it over his shaft, using it as lubrication to assist her strokes. Finn lets out a whimper at her actions, and she shakes her head, pressing against his stomach with her elbow to get him to lean back further again.

Once she's got more room to work, and her teacher is turned around and writing something on the blackboard, she leans over shoves her other hand into his pants, finding his balls and cupping them in her left hand, tickling them with her fingers like she knows he likes.

"Oh man, Britt, oh fuck," he hisses out through clenched teeth, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as Brittany's hand picks up speed and he can feel his balls starting to tingle in her grip.

"Come on, Finny, come for me," she whispers, just loud enough for him to hear. "Let it all out." Finn starts bucking up into her, and mumbling incoherently before he's oozing warm, white cum all over her hand, panting heavily as he unloads. Brittany continues to gently massage his testicles in her palm as he comes down, waiting until he stills completely before she brings her hand up to her mouth and licks it clean. "Touchdown."

* * *

**[Ryder].**

Brittany isn't at all surprised when Ryder whips out his dick as soon she he parks his car outside of Brittany's house. She usually gets a ride home with Sam, so when her boyfriend ordered her to catch a ride with Ryder, she knew it was because he was getting frustrated with his school work. He's still struggling with his dyslexia, and she knows how hard studying can be for him sometimes.

She doesn't even say a word, just unbuckles her seatbelt and shifts in her seat, leaning over the center console and taking his cock into her mouth. She hallows out her cheeks and manages to take most of him in her mouth, his size on the smaller size compared to their other friends. She knows from experience that he knows what to do with it, though, and that's what counts.

She feels his hand on the back of her head, pushing her further down on his cock and she normally wouldn't care – actually, she usually loves it when they fuck her face – but she's already feeling cramped enough without him forcing her to down on his lap. She's not a big fan of giving car head, the steering wheel and everything making her feel claustrophobic, but she sucks it up (pun intended) and does what she's told to do.

"Mmm, that's right," Ryder moans, feeling her throat contract against his shaft. He's not exactly experienced, but he's gotten blow jobs from a few other girls at school, and Brittany is by far the best he's had. She works his cock like a pro, licking all over his shaft and sucking his tip, even going down to lick his balls usually, though his pants prevent that from happening today. "Fuck, Britt, your mouth feels so good around my cock. You're so fucking good at that. God, how much cock do you suck to get so fucking good?"

Brittany's mouth is too full of cock to answer, but she wouldn't know the number anyway. She stopped keeping count after her she ran out of room for notches on her bed post. She thinks she's gotta be nearing triple digits by now, at least if she counts repeat customers.

She ignores the thought and concentrates on getting Ryder off, her tongue working overtime on his cock to make up for the lack of hand. She usually likes her stoke the shaft as she blows a guy, but once again, the restriction of their setting are deterring her efforts, and she has to make due with just her mouth.

Luckily for Ryder, she's more than capable though, and it's not long until he's bucking into her mouth, getting closer to release. Brittany cringes as she feels the back of her head bumping against the steering wheel with each thrust, but she soldiers on, sliding her lips up and down his cock, her tongue working the underside of his dick before swirling around the tip when she latches onto the head, ready for him to explode.

She doesn't have to wait long at all, and before either of them knows it, he's coming in her mouth, pushing her face down so he's shooting his cum straight down her throat. She swallows it all with ease, not letting a single drop go to waste. Once he's stopped spurting, she gently laps at his slit, swirling her tongue around his head again to bring him down.

She waits for him to remove his hand before she pulls away, sitting back up in her car seat, and running the tip of her finger along her bottom lip to make sure there's no jizz left over like the last time she blew Sam at her house, and her father asked her what was on her face when they came down for dinner. Talk about embarrassing.

* * *

**[Mr. Schuester].**

"Mr. Schue?" Brittany calls out, knocking lightly on the door to his office. "Sam said you wanted to see me?"

He smiles at her, waving her into the room. "Yes, Brittany, please come in. And close the door after you."

A smile spreads across her face at his words. She's been waiting for Mr. Schue to finally take Sam up on his stress relief offer. She closes the door and leans against it, sending her teacher an innocent smile. "What was it you wanted to see me for?"

"I've been feeling very stressed lately," he tells her, leaning back in his seat. He spins his chair around to face his student, and Brittany's eyes widen when she sees that he's already started. His cock is hard and poking through the zipper of his jean, his right hand stroking it. "What, with midterms and Sectionals coming up. It's not just stressful for you kids, you know? And Sam happened to mention a little service he's been providing his teammates for just this problem, so I booked some time with you."

"So, what can I do to help?"

"I have a class in fifteen minutes," Mr. Schue informs her, glancing at his watch as his other hand continues to stroke his shaft to full length. "And I need to get off, or I'm not going to be able to deal with those kids today."

Brittany nods her head in understanding, taking a few steps into the room. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

"No, I don't want your mouth," he answers, reaching out and grabbing her waist, pulling her forward until she's right in front of him. He looks up at her as he trails his hand under her skirt, slipping a finger past the red spanks and through her wet folds. "I want your pussy. I need to be inside of you, feel your tight little pussy clenching around my big cock. Think you can do that for me, Brittany?"

"I'm here to help you in any way that I can, Mr. Schue." She pushes on his shoulders, pressing her teacher back against his chair and doesn't hesitate to straddle him, her legs falling onto either side of his lap. The denim of his jeans feels scratchy against her thighs, but she ignores the feeling as she reaches down between them, nudging his hand away and replacing it with her own.

"I don't have a condom," Mr. Schue breathes out, watching his student wrap her delicate hand around his throbbing cock and guide it towards her center.

Brittany bites her lip as she uses the head of Mr. Schue's dick to push her spanks to the side, then runs the tip through her wet folds. "I hate condoms, they make me think of those icky gloves the doctor wears. I'm on the pill, don't worry. You can come inside me."

"Oh fuck," he breathes out, dropping his head against the back of the chair as he feels Brittany sinking down on his cock. He sits back for a moment, letting the blonde get used to the feeling before he takes control, gripping her hips and pulling her body flush against him. "You're so tight, Brittany."

"Your cock is so big," Brittany giggles against his shoulder, slowing starting to rotate her hips and grind into her teacher's lap. "Who knew you were packing, Mr. Schue?"

"Does it feel good?" he asks, starting to thrust up into her, meeting her hips sharply. He bites at the base of her neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth to muffle the moan he wants to let out at the way she's riding his dick. "You like having my big cock inside of you? You do, don't you? Love fucking your own teacher?"

Brittany moans into his ear, slamming her hips against his lap harder, trying her best to keep up with the pace his thrusts are setting. Mr. Schue keeps canting his hips up, his cock hitting her deep each time it slides through her. "Oh god, oh yeah, Mr. Schue! Fuck, you feel so good."

Mr. Schue speeds up his thrusts even more, his cock jack hammering into Brittany's tight pussy as fast as he possibly can. He wraps his arms around the blonde's waist, holding her against him so he fucks her harder, getting all of his frustrations out on her pussy. "Fuck, I can't wait to come inside you. Just fuck you until you come and then fill you up. Use that little pussy of yours just like I know you like."

Brittany bites her bottom lip and squeezes her eyes shut, letting her body bounce up and down on Mr. Schue's cock, taking him as deep as she can before he pulls out again. She can feel her orgasm starting to build, her teacher's dirty words pushing her that much closer to the edge.

Gaining some control, she pulls away from his chest, and holds onto his shoulders, arching her back and pushing her hips down to meet each one of his thrusts, making sure his cock is hitting her where she needs it. She starts rolling her hips again, her movements creating the perfect friction against his thrusts, and before long she can feel her whole body starting to tingle, signaling the end.

Mr. Schue is certain he can last a bit longer, but then he feels Brittany's already tight pussy clench around his cock like a vice grip, throbbing around it as her whole body slums against him and shakes, and he doesn't stand a chance. He comes too, his body jerking up as he starts shooting spurts of warm cum into her trembling cunt, lining her walls.

He lets out a huge sigh of relief as he comes down, feeling his stress wash away as he empties himself into her. "Wow, that was… Amazing."

"Did it help?" Brittany asks after a moment, pulling away from him again to look at his face. She can already see he looks more relaxed than before.

"Very much," Mr. Schue promises her, feeling some of his cum starting to drip down his shaft as it leaks out of the cheerleader still on his lap. "I'll have to be sure to schedule another session with Sam as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a warning for possible dubcon, just to be safe.

Brittany thinks she's meeting Mike and Jake in the auditorium to start choreographing a dance routine for Regionals, but when she's greeted with the sight of the boys sitting on the edge of the stage with their pants and boxers around their ankles, she knows that's not what she's here for at all.

She starts pealing her uniform off as she makes her way down the stairs, leaving parts on the floor, so that she's completely naked by the time she's walking up the steps and standing on the stage. Mike and Jake scramble to their feet, kicking off their clothes as well, until all three teens are huddled together and naked.

The boys grope at her chest, rubbing her nipples between their fingers and tweaking them, their free hands trailing down her back until they get to her ass and squeeze. She giggles at their synchronized movements, imagining this is all some dance they've practiced over and over again.

She lets herself enjoy their massaging for a moment more before she squats down between them, and takes a hold of both their cocks, pumping them up a bit before she slips Jake's into her hot mouth. He immediately bucks into her face, one of his hands running through her hair while the other one balls into a fist at his side. She bobs up and down on his dick, slobbering all over his shaft before pulling back and turning towards Mike's, wrapping her lips around his length.

She feels Jake slip out of her hand, but doesn't question it when she sees him kneeling down beside her out of the corner of her eye, and sliding his hand down her inner thigh until he reaches her soaking pussy. Two fingers glide through her wetness, bypassing her clit and going straight for her hole, slipping inside and stretching her.

"I love how tight you are," Jake tells her, pumping his fingers in and out of her to get her ready for his cock. He smiles when she tries to moan around Mike's cock, and he can feel her thighs tensing against his arm as she tries to hold her position through his fingering. He watches Mike's cock slip in and out of Brittany's mouth as he fists his own, making sure he's ready. He curls his fingers inside the blonde to stretch her just a bit more, and then he gets to his feet, grabbing Brittany's waist and directing her into the position he wants her in.

She ends up on her hands and knees, Mike stretched out on the floor in front of her, legs spread on either side of her and leaning up on his elbows, so he's able to watch as his friend continues to blow him. Jake kneels down behind her and guides the head of his cock through her drenched folds a few times, covering his shaft in her juices before he lines up with her entrance, not hesitating to start slipping inside of her.

"Oh fuck," she cries out, pulling away from Mike's cock long enough to get the words out. She's pretty sure Jake's cock is the biggest out of all the guys, and it always takes her a minute or two to get used to his size. She drops her forehead against Mike's abs as she tries to steady her breathing, biting her lip as Jake starts to push into her again, sliding his massive cock through her tight opening until he's buried to the hilt. "God, ugh, fuck."

"I fucking love your pussy," he huffs out, only giving her a moment before he pulls out and pushing right back in, starting slowly and then gaining momentum. "I can't believe how tight you still are after letting us all use you the way we do. It's fucking perfect."

Mike starts getting impatient and pulls on her hair, lifting her head off his stomach and guiding it back to his cock, forcing his member back into her mouth. Brittany doesn't fight him, just hallows out her cheeks and lets him push and pull her head up and down on his dick, feeling his tip hit the back of her throat each time he pushes down.

She tries to gain some control and wraps her lips around his shaft, letting her tongue lick up and down his underside as her mouth glides around him. It's hard to give his cock the attention it deserves when Jake is ramming into her from behind, the power of his thrusts slamming her body forward each time his hips meet her ass. She tries though, doing her best to deep throat Mike's meat when he holds her head down in his lap. She swallows around him a few times before it's too much, and she's gasping for air, fighting his hold in an attempt to pull back. He lets her go, and starts shimmying underneath, his legs sliding through both her's and Jake's, until his cock is lined up with her pussy.

Getting the hint, Jake pulls out of her, and lets Mike slip in before she even has time to register she's empty. He starts pumping up into her, and the new angle takes a moment to get used to before Brittany start rolling her hips in rhythm, fucking Mike right back. Jake doesn't waste a moment, sucking a finger into his mouth and then pushing it into her asshole, ignoring any resistance the tight hole tries to give.

Brittany bites back a yelp, not expecting the intrusion. She should have though, Jake is a Puckerman after all, and if there's one thing she's learned, it's that they love to stick it in her ass. She steadies herself against Mike's thrusts, stilling her hips as Jake pushes a second finger into her asshole, and she can feel herself starting to stretch already. She hopes he preps her right, because it's already hard enough to Jake's massive size in the ass, but add a pussy full of Mike's cock to that, and she's not sure she'll be able to handle it.

She's ready to try though, and when Jake manages to fit a third finger into her pucker, she knows he won't be much longer. His fingers start getting rougher, loosening her up even more, before she feels them pull out and get replaced by the thick head of Jake's dick, slowly pushing past the ring of muscles.

"Rub my clit," Brittany's pants out to Mike, hoping the stimulation will help her relax a bit and make it easier to take. The other boy seems to just realize what's going on, and is nice enough to stop his thrusting while Jake enters her, instead reaching an arm between their bodies and finding Brittany's clit, immediately rubbing tight circles around the nub. "Oh yeah, just, just like that."

"Come on, Britt, you can do it," Mike encourages her, watching the pain flash across her face the further Jake pushes inside. Brittany can't help but smile at his words; always the gentlemen, even when he's double teaming her. He speeds up his rubbing, and it actually does help her take Jake's cock, and before she knows it, she's stuffed full. "Atta girl."

"Holy fuck," she breathes out, feeling her arms wobble a bit as she tries to regain her bearings. It's not the first time she's had two cocks inside of her by any means, but it's still something that takes her a minute or two to fully relax into, especially when one of the cocks is as big as Jake's.

Jake gets a firm hold of her hips and starts to slowly pull out of the tight hole, hissing under his breath at the vice grip Brittany's walls have on his cock. It takes him almost as much time to get out as it did for him to get in, but when he's only got his head still inside, he catches Mike's eye and nods to his friend, signaling he's ready, and without a warning, both boys trust back into Brittany at the same time, filling her to the brim.

She cries out at the unexpected movement, and they give her no time to adjust before they start fucking her raw. All she can do is hold her breath and plant her knees and hands on the cold stage floor, and wait for the pain to pass. Luckily Mike is still rubbing her clit as he pumps into her, and the tingles it sends through her body help her manage through it.

Before long their thrusts start to feel good, great even, and her moans of pleasure start echoing through the auditorium. She's so caught up in her haze that she doesn't hear the stage doors opening, closing or locking, or the many footsteps making their way towards them. It isn't until she feels a hand roughly grabbing her hair and pulling her head back that she realizes they've got company.

She's barely able to register all the guys around them before Puck's shoving his semi hard cock into her mouth, sealing up her last open hole. She takes it like champ, and lets him guide her face up and down on his dick, her wide eyes taking in the rest of the crowd. Finn stands to Puck's left, naked and jerking his dick as he watches her getting fucked, while Mr. Schue does the same on his right, licking his lips at the sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin. Ryder and Artie are a bit behind them, the newest member of the glee club helping Artie get out of his clothes before wheeling him closer to the action. Her eyes search for her boyfriend, and she smiles around Puck's cock when she sees him step up beside Finn.

Just as Brittany's starting to gain control of her mouth, Puck pulls away and steps aside, letting Mr. Schue take his place, roughly shoving his hard cock down her throat. She immediately gags on his length, but he doesn't care, just holds her head steady and slides across her tongue, burying himself as deep as he can each time.

Jake and Mike don't blink at their company, knowing from the start that Sam was planning on gathering everyone here to fuck his girlfriend. Regionals is next week after all, and he knows how nervous everyone is to face off against Vocal Adrenaline, so he figured a nice group fuck fest would help to relieve some stress. As he looks around at his buddies, he knows he was right.

Just as quickly as Puck did, Mr. Schue pulls out and Finn replaces him, stepping over Mike and pushing his cock into Brittany's waiting mouth, sighing as her tongue starts working his shaft. He lets her take control this time, and she even manages to wrap a hand around his shaft to pump him up as she laps up his precum. Jake and Mike's thrusts propel her forward, helping her take Finn's cock with ease.

She's just getting into it when Finn abruptly leaves her mouth, and she's expecting Sam or Ryder to take his place, but neither boy steps up. Instead, Jake pulls out of her ass and lifts her hips, forcing her off Mike's cock as well. She's pulled up into a standing position and walked over to Artie on shaky legs. Jake and Puck turn her around so she's facing away from Artie and then push her back, each of them roughly palming an ass cheek and spreading them, giving Artie a nice few of her stretched hole.

"Damn, baby, look at you," Artie praises, stroking his erection. "All nice and stretched for me already. Come on, sit her on my dick."

Brittany is roughly pushed back, sinking down on Artie's cock and taking it all in one fluid motion. After taking Jake's cock, though, her ass is stretched enough that it doesn't hurt, and she's able to start grinding back against him with no problem. She remembers she always thought it would be hard to have sex with Artie, but she's learned it's actually really fun to be in complete control of their fucking. She loves riding Artie's cock.

She's just starting to set her pace when Ryder pushes passed the brothers and bends down, hooking her legs over his arms and lifting, effectively tilting her back against Artie, and exposing her pussy to him. He doesn't say a word as she roughly shoves his cock inside her, immediately starting a steady pace of thrusting. The combination of Artie and Ryder is so much easier to take after being stuffed full by Mike and Jake, and Brittany relaxes against Artie, letting the other boy set the rhythm, his thrusts hard enough to push her up and down the cock in her ass.

It doesn't take long until she's being flanked by naked boys on both sides, and soon she has a cock in each hand, pumping Sam and Finn as she's bounced up and down. It's impossible to get a good grip on their dicks, but she tries her best, aided by the boys bucking into her hold.

Artie grunts in her ear as she's jousted up and down on his cock, and she can see Ryder's muscles straining as he continues to thrust into her, his shaft sliding through her slick juices with ease. She can feel her stomach starting to tighten, and when Artie reaches around her and flicks a finger over her clit, she explodes, shaking in his arms as she clenches around both cocks inside of her. Ryder manages to keep fucking her through her orgasm, pushing into her harder as her walls grip his cock, and Artie does the same, concentrating on anything he can not to blow his load, no matter how amazing Brittany's ass feels pulsating around his member.

Once Brittany starts to come down, Ryder has to step back, knowing he'll come himself if he stays inside her any longer. Seeing the free space, Puck immediately steps up and shoves his cock inside Brittany's still throbbing core, pumping into a few times before he bends down and grunts "Hold on" into her ear. Brittany mindless loops her arms around Puck's shoulders and lets him pick her up off Artie's lap, the boy's dick slipping out of her back hole as he does.

Puck tightens his hold around her back, hoisting her up a bit so that she can wrap her legs around his waist, and then lets her sink back down on his cock. Brittany whines as she feels Puck's shaft buried deeper inside of her than she ever remembers, and she doesn't even have time to get used to the feeling before she feels hands groping at her ass, and another cock pushing against her hole.

"Oh fuck, Pierce, this is your lucky day," Puck laughs, eying the other boy over Brittany's shoulder. "You're about to live the dream of every slut in this school."

Brittany feels the cock push into her stretched hole and she doesn't even need to look behind her to know that it's Jake entering her. He slides into her fucked hole so much easier than he did just twenty minutes before, and then both Puckerman brothers are thrusting into her, bouncing her up and down on their cocks.

"Oh my fucking, god, oh fuck yes!" she cries out each time she falls back down on their dicks.

Puck struggles to hold her weight and signals for his brother to help him support her between them, and once they've got a better grip, it's easier to pump upward in a steady rhythm. Puck can feel his brother's cock sliding through Brittany as he fucks the blonde, and he makes a mental note to make sure they book a shared session with Sam as soon as possible.

"How does it feel to be the first lady to take two Puckerman dicks at the same time?" Puck grunts as he starts pulling Brittany's body down on his shaft, making sure she's getting hit as deep as possible.

Brittany clings to Puck as Jake hits her particularly hard, one of his hands rough grabbing at her tit as he fucks her from behind. "You feel so fucking good. God, I can feel both your cocks tearing me up."

"You're not gonna be able to walk right for a week when we're done with you," Jake huffs, angling his hips and sliding into her tight hole roughly.

The rest of the boys stand around and wait their turn, dutifully stroking their cocks so they're ready to take Brittany when they're up. Mr. Schue glances behind him and makes his way over to one of the risers near the back of the stage, sitting down and fisting his shaft, watching lustfully as Brittany bounces up and down on Puck and Jake's cocks.

"I think it's my turn," he calls out to them, immediately getting their attention. "Come on, let the rest of us have a go at her before her holes are gaping and useless."

Puck nods and waits until his little brother pulls out of Brittany's ass before he walks them over to their teacher, carefully lowering the blonde to her feet again. His cock slips out of her as she stands on even shakier legs, and once she's steadied herself, he spins her around and pushes her towards Mr. Schue. The man manages to catch her, and pulls her down on top of him as he lays back against the cool floor of the stage.

Brittany is already exhausted, so she just drapes herself over her teacher's bare chest, and lets him maneuver her body enough so he can slip his cock into her raw pussy. She's surprised she can even still feel him sliding inside her walls after taking so many poundings from the other boys, but she's just thankful for the pleasure tingling through her.

It's not enough though, she's feeling empty, and just as her asshole starts to clench in need, she feels Finn enter her from behind, his sloppy thrusts unmistakable. She lays still again Mr. Schue, letting him and Finn control the pace and fuck her holes, using her body to release all their pent up frustrations.

"Fuck, I love your ass so much, Britt," Finn cries through heavy breathes, desperately trying to get a grip on her sweaty hips so he can pound into her harder. He gives up when Brittany just continues to lay there, and instead leans his weight against her back, angling his body up so he's slamming down into her asshole with each thrust, hitting her just as deep as Puck and Jake were minutes before.

Brittany can feel her second orgasm rapidly approaching, and she doesn't even have time to brace herself before it slams into her, sending white hot pleasure rolling through her body, blurring her vision and curling her toes. Her whole body shudders and she convulses around the cocks buried inside of her.

It's too much for Mr. Schue to handle, and he starts spewing cum inside of her throbbing pussy, her clenching walls milking every last drop out of him. "Oh yeah, oh fuck, you feel that, Brittany? Can you feel my cum filling you up? Does that make you hot?"

"So fucking hot," she whimpers, feeling his warm cum lining her walls. She's so distracted by the feeling that she totally misses Finn shouting out his own warning before he swells and explodes himself, dumping a huge load in her ass. Her moans are drowned out by his loud grunts, and she's not even sure if he's finished emptying himself before he's pushed to the side and immediately replaced by her boyfriend, finally getting his turn.

She gathers up her strength and pushes herself to her hands and knees, sighing in disappointment when Mr. Schue's softening cock slips out of her and his cum starts to leak out of her pussy. Sam makes up for the loss by pounding her harder, each one of his thrusts somehow sharper than the next, as his cock slips through her with unbelievable ease, aided by Finn's cum and her stretched state.

Taking advantage of her upright position, Mike hurries over to the couple and stands in front of the blonde, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking her up so she's at the right height to take his aching cock in her mouth again. She tries her best to blow him as Sam's thrusts keep jolting her forward on Mike's cock. They eventually find a good rhythm, and soon the three teens are fucking in tandem, all teetering on the same edge.

Mike goes first, jerking his hips into Brittany's face as he comes in her mouth, spilling his load onto her waiting tongue before it slides down her throat. She just manages to swallow the last glob before she feels Sam's cock puff up and shoot into her, emptying out and filling her up with another load. She's sure she's about to come herself, but before she can, Sam's cock disappears, and she's suddenly achingly empty, nothing but cum inside her holes.

She doesn't have time to pout, as Mike and Sam grab under her arms and lift her off Mr. Schue, dragging her limp feet across the stage floor. They ignore the white cum that drips from her fucked holes and bring her over to where Ryder and Jake have got Artie sprawled out. He's laying flat on his back, his erect cock hard and waiting for her to sit on. The boys arrange her weak limbs and push her until she's kneeling over his cock, her cum filled pussy engulfing his entire length while she rides him reverse cowgirl.

She barely finds the energy to move her hips against his thighs, and if she wasn't do desperate to get off one last time, she's sure she would have just slumped over. She really hopes Artie is as close as she is, because she's not going to be able to keep this up for much longer. She takes a deep breath and draws on all her strength, sighing as her hips start to rock against Artie harder, getting his cock in deeper.

When she suddenly sees three cocks in front of her face, she instinctively opens her mouth, waiting for one of the boys to stick in it, but instead Puck, Jake and Ryder just huddle together and jerk themselves off, slowly working themselves up to unload. Unsurprisingly, Ryder comes first, trying to aim his cock so that he shoots down Brittany's throat, but just ends up covering her face in jizz instead.

Puck is next, and follows Ryder's lead, gripping his cock and shooting ropes of cum all over Brittany's flushed face. He laughs at the visual, the blonde squeezing her eyes shut so she doesn't go blind, and then moves to the side, letting his little brother get the last shot. Jake wants her to swallow his load, though, and steps forward, placing the tip of his cock on her tongue as he strokes himself to orgasm. He somehow times it perfectly, and just as he starts spilling into her mouth, Artie moans from the floor, crying out as he comes inside Brittany's raw pussy, adding the fourth load inside of her.

Brittany gulps down Jake's cum greedily, a look of determination crossing her face as she bucks against Artie's cock, desperate to get off before he goes completely soft. Noticing his girlfriend's dilemma, Sam drops down to his knees in front of the panting blonde and rubs her clit for her, brushing his thumb over the hooded nub and setting her off, smiling as she starts to tremble once again.

Once her orgasm passes, Brittany falls forward, collapsing into Sam's arms and the two fall back against the stage floor, completely spent. As Brittany huffs and leaks cum all over him, his eyes scan the stage, taking in the sight of all his teammates laying around in various positions, equally as sated and relaxed. He'd bet good money that Regionals is the furthest thing from anyone's minds.


End file.
